A Night at the Circus
by midnight the bat 44
Summary: A brutal last show for Nyx means a new job when he is asked to join the Silver Thorn Servants. This might turn into Yaoi between Miracle of Luna square, Clifford and Nyx... Nyx is my OC (full name Silver Thorn Card Master, Nyx) enjoy.


Chapter 1

A bloody good night

"Roll up, Roll upand come see the show. Watch as our sword masters perform dearing tricks for your amusment, gasp in awe as our prize dragon master trains the ferocious beasts and not forgeting our not so amazing card magician so please come on in and enjoy the show!" yelled an overly enthusiastic ring master and in a corner on his own sat a blue haired teen tossing cards around like it was the easiest thing in the world when all of a sudden a voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Hey kid your on and don't perform some lame tricks like you normally do got it." said the ring master in a tone that didn't sit right with him.

"HELLO DARK NATION ARE YOU READY FOR A BLOODY GOOD TIME? WELL I'M GOING TO BE YOUR FIRST ACT THE CARD MASTER NYX, SO SIT BACK AND ENJOY THE SHOW!" yelled the blue haired teen as he started to throw the cards around spelling the word 'NYX' out of cards and all of a sudden he turned to the ring master and said "well boss it sure has been nice working with you but I need your body for this trick, you told me not to be boring well I will personally spice things up with a funeral."

"Sure you crazy basterd do what ever you like." said the ring master stepping into the space where he was told to by Nyx and as Nyx started to count down from 10 he finally figured out whos funeral it was... but by this point it was too late.

"WELL DARK NATION HOWS ABOUT THIS THE EVER FAITHFUL RING MASTER HAS OFFERED HIS BODY FOR THIS TRICK BUT UNFORTUNATLY THIS IS WHERE IS CAREER GETS CUT SHORT AS A WHOLE 52 CARD DECK DISSAPEARS AND REAPPEARS COATED IN BLOOD!" Nyx yelled as he made the audience look up at the flying cards and as if by a force of magic they vanished into thin air and suddenly popped back into exsistance coverd in red as they spelled the word 'DEATH' in the air. The audiece looked back down and saw that the ring master had been evicerated so that he just looked like a red splodge on the floor. "THANK YOU DARK NATION BUT THIS IS OUR LAST SHOW WE WILL GIVE YOU ALL A FULL REFUND AND REMEMBER THAT YOU GUYS WERE OUR FAVOURITE TOUR SPOT!" Nyx shouted as he smiled at the audience who just looked back at him in horror as he turned on the balls of his feet and walked out and the whole 52 blood deck followed him.

Later that night Nyx was just looking at his deck and remembered all of the fun he had when his family was alive and how much the audience enjoyed his magic tricks but he was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that somebody had walked up to him and all of a sudden a feminin voice snapped him out of his post murder thoughts with "Hey that was a pretty ballsy trick you know and it was also a nice assasination, clean and effective nice job." Nyx didn't know what to do but turn to look at the intruder.

The intruder was a woman in a leotard with a black bob cut and looking somthing out of the 1920's, it took Nyx a few moments to respond to her but he finally did respond with "Excuse me but who are you exactly I mean I didn't see you in the crowd tonight so how could you have seen my grusome trick?" giving the woman a confused look. The woman just pulled out a headband made out of what Nyx thought was silver plated rose stems but that wasn't the case.

The now silver crowned woman with a calm expression stated somthing that Nyx felt he shouldn't know at all "I am Lydia the hypnotist of the Silver Thorn Servants and I have been sent here to recruit you into our ranks by my mistress Luquier now please follow me and bring everything you own." Nyx didn't know what to do so he decided that he should go with this Lydia person so he picked up his bag and followed Lydia out of the tent that he was in.

about five minutes later both Nyx and Lydia arrived at a mansion with a massive rose garden a wroght iron chrome plated gate with roses adorning it every where.

"This is Lydia bringing Mistress Luquier the blue bombshell she asked for." Lydia said in a robotic voice and then she turned to Nyx and said to him "Mistress Luquier is waiting for you inside Natasha and Lillian will show you the way for now we shall part but we shall be crossing paths again.

"Master Nyx could you please follow us Mistress Luquier is waiting for you and she doesn't like to be kept waiting. By the way I am Natasha and the spooky looking one here is Lillian." One of the dolls said in a robotic voice with a creepys smile. Nyx guessed that the green haired one was Natasha because she was the only one who spoke leaving the doll with gigantic sword to be Lillian, Nyx just guessed that Lillian was shy because she never spoke the whole journy through the mansion but they soon arrived at a set of double doors witha black ring covered in roses thats when Lillian spoke up after about half an hour of silence with "Mistress Luquier is inside this room please try not to make her angry because then you will become a red stain on the walls."

"Lillian you open your mouth for the first time in 5 years and thats what you come out with. Natasha you should keep a better handel on her, Nyx I have been expecting you and you don't dissapoint I am Luquier and I heard about your grim show and lets just say I want you to join the Silver Thorns." A lady with black hair and a red eye said with a sultury grin she then sized Nyx up and said to him "Please come inside then we can get down to buisness. Clifford bring me and our guest the contract please." Luquier said as a green haired man walked into the room from a different entrance and promptly gave the papers in his hands to Luquier and turned to walk out but before he could reach the door Luquier said to him "Clifford please stay I feel that we may need you to show our guest around and if he decideds to join you shall be his roommate because we have all heard of his latest show haven't we."

"Wait this is that kid geez Luquier you want me to bunk with a murder?" Said the green haired elf who Nyx could only assume to be Clifford but the next comment made him turn bright red as out of nowhere Clifford came out with "Well you never said that he would this damn cute though." Luquier just laughed and when she laughed she went into massive laughing fits Nyx and Clifford just looked at each other.

Eventually Luquier calmed down and said "Well Nyx we need you to sign this contracting saying that you wish to join the Pale Moon circus and that you have chosen to join the Silver Thorn Servants." Luquier gestured to the contract and handed Nyx a pen. "You can choose to not join us but we can garunte that we are the only people that will take you after this incident."

Nyx waited for a few moments and then decided to sign the contract and out of no where he came out with "If I am to wear one of those Silver Thorn markers can I please have mine as a choker Miss Luquier?" In shock both Clifford and Luquier looked at him with plain shock as neither had expected Nyx to sign the contract this early on but they both smiled and again out of no where Clifford picked Nyx up and bolted out of Luquier's office.


End file.
